<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1 - New start by FrenchieMarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291176">Chapter 1 - New start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz'>FrenchieMarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices: the Nanny Affair, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalton Entreprises, Female Friendship, Fresh Start, Gen, Nanny job, Roommates, Twins, US Fortune 500, single dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first story I've ever written in my life, outside school homework (and oh, I was not good at it).<br/>So I'd like to thank first my fellow nannies, EmmyRK and my favourite Aussie, for encouraging me to do this.<br/>Hope you're well seated, because it's going to be a long ride !<br/>Enjoy !</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Houston &amp; Jenny Jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1 - New start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first story I've ever written in my life, outside school homework (and oh, I was not good at it).<br/>So I'd like to thank first my fellow nannies, EmmyRK and my favourite Aussie, for encouraging me to do this.<br/>Hope you're well seated, because it's going to be a long ride !<br/>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 1st. 9 a.m. Daylight breaks through the thick curtains of Anna Houston’s room. She hits SNOOZE when her alarm clock comes to life, not ready to leave her bed yet.<br/>That’s when she remembered today is the day that her life might change for real.<br/><br/>****<br/><br/>After graduating from Columbia’s Master of Science in Chemical Engineering 3 years ago, she thought her future was all planned out. And it was, at first.<br/><br/>She was hired by L’Oréal, to work as a chemistry engineer in their laboratories. It was like a dream coming true for Anna, but after a year and a half, she realized she was not really happy with her work: she wanted to invent, to make a difference, to change people lives.<br/>With her new challenge in head, she went in search of a new opportunity. That’s when things became complicated.<br/><br/>She was hired by a new chemical company, human-sized. But after 8 months, her boss turned out to be a total asshole, never satisfied, claiming ownership of others work. Her next experience didn’t went better: she was the only woman in her laboratory team and had to deal with surrounding sexism. Her managers didn’t give a damn. The longest 4 months of her life! After 2 disillusions, she was now totally aware of what she didn’t want anymore.<br/><br/>Anna was searching for something new for almost 5 months. She was working as a waitress in a little French restaurant not far from her apartment. Everyone has bills to pay at the end of the month... She was sharing hers with her childhood friend, Jenny Jenkins.<br/><br/>****<br/><br/>Jenny and Anna have known each other since they're 5, and they’re now 27. They were complementary souls, a kind of sisterly love at first sight.<br/><br/>Anna has always been the scientist; she loves staring at the night sky and dream about the universe and its mysteries.<br/><br/>Jenny, on the other side, has been the artist; she loves creating things with her hands and play piano all day long.<br/><br/>Anna was the shy teenager, the serene water. Jenny was the extrovert one, the wild fire.<br/><br/>They grew up together, always in the same classes from elementary to high school. The only time they were separated in their lives was during University, and yet it was like they never left each other. Jenny came back to NYC after her Bachelor of Arts, and started to teach music in a local middle school. They decided to move together right after Anna’s graduation.<br/><br/>****<br/><br/>Three weeks before our famous morning, Anna &amp; Jenny were invited at a party thrown by some old high school friends. That’s where Anna met Lizzie Howard.<br/><br/>Lizzie had approximately the same history as Anna, she also was a science nerd, searching for her dream job in NYC. One day, while she was at Whole Foods doing shopping, Lizzie came across this ad: “Mr &amp; Mrs Trentson, surgeons. Searching for nanny for 2 yo girl &amp; 6 yo boy. Adequate salary, room &amp; full board”. Lizzie decided to give it a chance. And there she is, at a party, talking about her new start as a nanny to Anna Houston. If only Anna knew all the consequences that little chat would have…<br/><br/>****<br/><br/>Anna was skimming through job opportunities on that sunny Saturday morning, still searching for something (at this point, anything, to be honest) in the chemistry field. One of them caught her attention pretty quickly: Dalton Enterprises was searching for a Laboratory Head, here in their New York City headquarters.<br/>She googled Dalton Enterprises: Founded in 1988 by Mason Dalton, specialized in the development of biotech solutions for medical purposes, the company found its way through the US Fortune 500 list.<br/><br/>Scrolling through Google answers to her “Dalton Enterprises” request, Anna found something. Something that rang a bell. Something that reminded her that conversation with Lizzie Howard at that party the other night. There, in the middle of all the articles and the websites, she saw the “Live-in Nanny” website with Dalton Enterprises written in bold. She clicked and read the job offer: “Full-time position watching twin seven-year-old boys. Benefits included. Negotiable salary. Contact Dalton Enterprises for more information.”<br/><br/><em>"Jen’ come here a minute, would you?"</em><br/><br/><em>"What, Nana?" </em>asks Jenny, leaning in Anna’s room doorway.<br/><br/><em>"Do you remember that girl at Craig’s party? Lizzie, the one talking about her nanny experience?"</em><br/><br/><em>"Yeah, sure, why? Are you finally considering a change of path?"</em> said Jenny, with a mocking laugh.<br/><br/>Anna rolled her eyes with a crooked grin. <em>"Come take a look at what I found, searching about this biotech Dalton company."</em><br/><br/>She turned her computer to let Jenny see her discovery.<br/><br/><em>"Oh my, do you know who happens to need a nanny at this Dalton thing? Is it a rich hot guy or something?"</em><br/><br/><em>"They don’t give the information, but I doubt any common employee would use the general marketing branch email address of his company to post a job offer on the Live-in Nanny websi... What are you DOING Jen’?"</em> yelled Anna when Jenny snatched her laptop out of her hands.<br/><br/><em>"What? Searching who’s in charge of that marketing branch, what d’you think duh?"</em><br/><br/><em>"Clever girl!"</em> Said Anna with a mischievous smile.<br/><br/><em>"I know Hun, that’s why you’re so crazy about me"</em>, replied Jenny while typing “marketing dalton enterprises” in the Google search box.<br/><br/>It didn’t take long to see the results being displayed on her screen: Samuel Dalton, Chief Marketing Officer at Dalton Enterprises, #7 on the Vanity Fair Top 20 Hottest Available under-40 American Entrepreneurs, eldest son of Mason Dalton, and father of seven-year-old twins. BINGO!<br/><br/><em>"OH. MY. GOD. ANNA HOUSTON! Send your CV, like RIGHT NOW!"</em> Jenny shouted with all the excitement she could.<br/><br/>Anna laughed, <em>"You’re kidding right? Why? Jen’ I love you. But... this is insane, I’ll not send my CV just because the boss is… OKAY, he’s like the highest rank of the Scoville scale but…"</em><br/><br/><em>"The Sco-what now?"</em><br/><br/><em>"You suck so much at science, Jen’, it’s annoyingly satisfying for me. Now I can spread my knowledge all over your pretty face"</em>, Anna replied smiling at her friend. <em>"The Scoville scale, the measurement for the spiciness of a pepper."</em><br/><br/><em>"Oh yes, talk nerdy to me, Miss Houston, I love that"</em>. Jenny planted an exaggerated kiss on her cheek. They both laughed genuinely. <em>"Back to Mr. Tabasco here, what ‘you gonna do about that job offer?"</em><br/><br/><em>"I don’t know. I think back to that chat with Lizzie back at the party. It could really be a back entrance to that Dalton Enterprises, you know. Like they seem pretty important in the biotech business… And well, you know how much I love to take care of kids sometimes, but nanny is really next level"</em>. She hesitated. <em>"What d’you think Jenny?"</em><br/><br/><em>"3 words: Send. Your. CV. What are you afraid of, you got nothing to loose here? If it’s not for you, you’ll find something else. If it’s for you, you’ll have a job, a room in an extra expensive building somewhere in Manhattan, and a gorgeous boss you can look at every day. WIN-WIN!"</em>. Jenny winked at first. Seeing Anna rolling her eyes, she made her special puppy dog eyes.<br/><br/><em>"OH STOP IT with these eyes"</em>, said Anna before bursting out laughing. <em>"OKAY! Okay! You won, I’ll do it"</em>.<br/><br/>Jenny jumped out of the bed where she was seated, laughing and yelling <em>"YES, YES, YES!"</em>.<br/><br/><br/>Anna spent her weekend making sure her application was perfectly fitting the new position she was pursuing. Like every application she did before. At the end of the afternoon, she was putting the final touch to her email. She hit SEND.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>